Tu étais le seul ingrédient qui me manquait
by Kali Smith
Summary: Pour être humain. "L'amour a de multiples facettes, Severus." Je n'avais pas compris, pas vraiment... Jusqu'au moment où tu es tombée, et où je me suis senti dépossédé d'une partie de mon âme. Je ne croyais pas que je t'aimais, toi, l'ingrédient humain...


Tu étais venue me voir, calme, sereine même. Je ne pouvais pas deviner ce qui t'amenait.

Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Longtemps, je n'ai su quoi faire de toi, de ta sollicitude…de ton amour, en somme, de tout ce que je ne pouvais supporter.

J'avais tout fait pour oublier ce genre de sentiments.

Puis, comme si il avait été mis au courant, Voldemort s'est mis à me demander des potions qui nécessitaient des ingrédients…humains.

J'ai vu là une opportunité de me débarrasser de ta présence, ou sinon, que tu me sois utile.

Tu as accepté.

Et ainsi a commencé notre échange. Tu me fournissais tes muscles, les organes que je restaurais ensuite, afin que tu ne meures pas, et j'acceptais ta présence. Tu t'en es vite accommodé, tout comme tu t'es vite habitué à ma manière d'être. Tu t'y es plié, et ainsi, il était rare que j'entende ta voix.

Parfois, je revois ton visage avec une précision ahurissante. La plupart du temps, cependant, il reste flou, et c'est tant mieux. J'ai déjà assez de remords, de regrets.

Tu n'étais pas belle ; tu n'étais pas laide non plus. Tu avais un visage qu'il est facile d'oublier, un de ceux qui nous disent toujours quelque chose et que l'on oublie de suite, un de ceux que l'on ne remarque pas.

Mais chacune de tes expressions si vivantes conféraient à ton regard, à ton visage une intensité, une luminosité telle que tu en devenais belle. J'ai vécu près de toi si longtemps, que j'arriverais à te reconnaître dans une foule composée de sosies, rien qu'à tes expressions, à la façon dont tu me regardais, à la façon dont tu prononçais mon prénom, avec douceur et amour, comme un tendre réflexe du cœur.

Toutes ces heures, ces jours, où assise sur mon lit tu m'observais préparer une potion, n'importe laquelle… De tout ce temps auprès de toi, je n'en ai retiré qu'un seul souvenir net.

Tu t'en souviens ?

Tu étais, une fois de plus, assise sur mon lit. Déjà, un de tes bras était flasque, tu peinais à te servir de tes jambes. Tu dépérissais. Et moi, je m'en moquais. Je ne sais même pas si je le voyais. Je travaillais, à mon bureau. Tu as engagé la conversation.

Tu m'as expliqué que, contrairement à ce que j'avais toujours cru jusqu'alors, tu savais pertinemment que tu ne gagnerais pas mon cœur en agissant comme ça, que tu savais… Et là, tu as prononcé le nom de Lily. J'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange. Comme si ta voix, douce et discrète, prononçant son prénom me libérait de mes vieux démons. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas ça…

Tu m'as expliqué, patiemment, que tu n'attendais rien de moi, que tu espérais juste m'être utile, et que si c'était le cas, alors tu en étais heureuse… Tu m'as dit que c'était comme ça que tu m'aimais.

Et alors, tu as commencé à parler, vraiment, et tu m'as parlé de sentiments. Qu'on ne pouvait dire que ça, c'était de l'amour et que ça non, que pour chaque personne envers chaque autre personne, l'amour est différent, tu m'as enseigné sa diversité, sa beauté. Tu m'as parlé de l'amour, de l'amitié et de la haine, comme chacun était proche, comme la haine était, peut-être, de l'amour. Tu étais intarissable.

Et, pleine de précautions, tu t'es arrêté. Tu as dit, alors, avec un petit rire, que tu parlais trop, que ça ne devait pas m'intéresser.

« Continue » t'ai-je dit.

Et, assis sur mon siège froid et inconfortable, je t'ai écouté parler d'amour jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

C'est cette nuit-là que j'ai commencé à saisir que tu étais humaine, comme une autre. Et que je ne savais rien de toi.

Je ne savais pas ton âge. Lorsque je te l'ai demandé, tu t'es esquivé en riant doucement, que ce n'était pas important.

Je ne connaissais pas ton nom. Tu connaissais le mien.

Tu m'avais dit que tu étais orpheline, je l'ai cru.

Pour moi, peu importait que tu fus de sang pur ou non.

D'une étrange manière, je crois que je t'aimais.

Ni plus, ni moins que Lily, du moins je ne l'ai jamais su, mais d'une manière différente.

Ce n'était pas l'amour que l'on peut lire dans les livres, ce n'était pas l'amour que l'on peut vivre au quotidien, mais une autre sorte. Ta présence ni ne déclenchais de tourbillon d'émotion en moi, ni ne réchauffais doucement mon corps et mon cœur. Je ne sais pas comment le décrire. C'était le sentiment impalpable, imperceptible par essence.

Mais je t'aimais.

Le temps a passé. Je n'avais pas vraiment changé mon comportement avec toi, mais il est vrai que maintenant, je renouvelais magiquement ce que je venais à te prendre pour mes potions.

Puis, un jour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé à te voir. J'aurais dû me douter de ce qui allait se passer…

Tu t'es présenté fièrement devant lui, alors que je m'agenouillais. Tu m'as jeté un bref regard, dans lequel il y avait de la souffrance, puis tu as relevé la tête, tu as rejeté les épaules en arrière et tu t'es redressé souplement. Tu t'as regardé, droitement. Toujours accroupi, je ne voyais pas grand-chose, mais j'entendais. Voldemort t'a demandé pourquoi tu ne faisais pas comme ton maître.

« Je n'apprécie pas de voir Severus obligé de se prosterner devant quelqu'un, fut-ce un grand sorcier. »

J'ai légèrement relevé la tête, pour voir les yeux acier du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étrécirent devant ton insolence.

« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-il.

Tu acquiesças. Il me demanda ensuite la même chose. Prudent, mais ne voulant pas être précis, j'ai répondu, comme si c'était une évidence, que c'était un ingrédient humain. J'ai relevé la tête, plus assuré.

Tu m'as regardé, heureuse, et un sourire a illuminé ton visage avant de se transformer en grimace de douleur. Tu es tombée à genoux sous le doloris, qu'impitoyable, il t'a envoyé.

Mais, fière, tu es restée immobile, te mordant la langue.

Tu l'as regardé avec assurance, qu'il a nommé ; arrogance.

Puis tu es tombée. Jamais tu ne m'as semblé plus belle que sous la lumière verte qui t'a frappé.

Lorsque tu t'es étalé sur le sol froid, j'ai immédiatement transplané, laissant ton corps là.

Ce n'était que ton corps, sans ton âme, il n'était plus rien, c'était ton âme que j'aimais… Pas son réceptacle.

J'ai payé le prix de mon affront, Voldemort ne pouvait pardonner que je sois parti ainsi.

Et je n'ai jamais revu ton visage, à part dans mes rêves.

Un peu après, j'ai rejoint Dumbledore, Lily est morte, et il a disparu.

Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de faire ça.

Je serais mort, de façon stupide…et en vain.

Ma fin est proche, comme une façon de gommer le passé que je n'ai pas eu. Je vous rejoindrais. Lily, Lily n'est plus à moi. Toi, je te garderais pour l'éternité auprès de moi.

Attends-moi.


End file.
